An oscillatory drive of that kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,862 B2.
The term oscillatory drive as used herein is meant to describe a drive the output shaft of which performs a rotatingly oscillating movement in operation. A tool mounted on the output shaft can then be used in multiple ways, for example for sawing, cutting or grinding.
Basically, there have been known two ways of connecting a tool with an output shaft. According to a first variant, the tool is urged against a holding fixture at the free end of the output shaft by a clamping element, for example a clamping screw, so that a high frictional force is produced between the tool and the holding fixture. A connection of that kind is described as frictional connection.
According to a second variant, the holding fixture or the tool comprises a mounting section capable of engaging a correspondingly shaped mounting opening in the respective matching part. Transmission of torques is achieved in this case by form-locking connection between the mounting section and the mounting opening. Compared with a frictional connection, a form-locking connection provides the advantage that it permits transmission of even very high torques.
However, when used in continuous operation, oscillatory drives have also shown certain disadvantages regarding the transmission of high torques to the tools. For example, the mounting openings may get worked out in part. After extended operation, heating-up of the tools by the oscillatory drive has also been observed.